Protegiéndome
by Sanlina
Summary: ¿Qué oculta Rogue bajo ese flequillo? ¿A caso le falta el ojo? ¿Es demasiado rata para comprarse un parche teniendo el ojo vago? Miles de teorías llevaban tiempo recorriendo la mente de Sting. Ahora Yukino le hacía la pregunta al mago de las sombras; sin duda la contestación no les dejaría indiferentes


-¿Por qué siempre ocultas tu ojo derecho?- preguntó por curiosidad la maga celestial

-Porque es bizco

-¡Cállate Sting!- gritó Rogue

-¿Eres bizco? Yo… siento si te he molestado al preguntar…

-No soy bizco, joder, no hagas caso de las gilipolleces de Sting.

-Es cierto, no es bizco. ¿Sabes la gente que tiene que llevar un parche porque tienen un ojo vago? Pues Rogue es un rata y en vez de comprar un parche usa su pelo.

-¡Deja de inventar, cabrón!

-Yo solo quiero exponer mis teorías

-¿Qué?

-Las teorías sobre tu ojo, yo también me he preguntado qué mierda escondes con ese flequillo

-¿Por qué iba a esconder algo?

-¿Por qué otra razón ibas a inutilizar uno de tus ojos? Pierdes visión y perspectiva en la batalla y eso es una gran desventaja.

-No lo inutilizo… puedo ver a través del pelo…

-Sí claro, tienes rayos X en los ojos

-Que no, joder, que algo si se puede ver

-¿Algo? Ósea, nada

-Algo

-Prácticamente nada

-Algo- insistió el mago de las sombras

-Lo que tú digas, aunque bueno, yo sigo creyendo que es imposible que veas algo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi teoría más sólida es que te falta el ojo derecho

-Eres idiota…

-Que no, en serio, tiene sentido: tienes una cicatriz en la nariz y no sabemos dónde acaba. Al "tú" que vino del futuro le llegaba hasta el ojo, si él no tenía ojo tú tampoco.

-Venía del futuro, Sting, no del pasado, que a él le falte un ojo no implica que a mí también…

-Pero…

-Además, hay un fallo en tu teoría: yo ya llevaba el pelo así mucho antes de tener la cicatriz de la nariz

-Cierto… mierda

-¿Pero es que ocurre algo malo? ¿Por qué no quieres decírnoslo?- preguntó la maga

-¡Me gusta el pelo así, ¿vale?! ¡No hay ninguna otra razón!- respondió alterándose demasiado. Sting y Yukino se miraron, quizás no deberían tomárselo tan a broma, parecía que el tema molestaba realmente al mago de las sombras.

-Rogue… soy tu mejor amigo y…

-¿Quién dice que seas mi mejor amigo?

-Oh, por favor, como tienes tantos amigos dónde elegir- dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Yo tengo… tengo bastantes amigos…

-Podría contarlos con los dedos de una sola mano

-No digas gilipolleces

-No son gilipolleces, es cierto, mira: Minerva, Yukino y yo, tienes tres amigos.

-Si sigues así creo que reduciré el número a dos- amenazó mosqueado

-¿Dos? ¿Pero qué te ha hecho la pobre Yukino?

-¡Me refería a ti, idiota!- gritó. Sting no dijo nada, solo le mostró su boba sonrisa- ¿Sabéis qué? Paso, adiós.

-No, espera- pidió Yukino agarrándole por el brazo para que no se marchase- Lo siento si te hice sentir mal… no te pregunté lo del ojo con mala intención…

-Estoy enfadado con Sting, no contigo, no te preocupes

-Eh, espera, ¿te tomo el pelo continuamente y vas y te cabreas ahora?

-Tal vez es que ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso

-No, no es eso- dijo acercándose a Rogue- es porque el tema es demasiado para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Qué escondes bajo ese flequillo, Cheney?- cuestionó el rubio y, acto seguido, movió rápidamente la mano para apartarle el pelo de la cara a Rogue.

Sting y Yukino se quedaron asombrados y Rogue bajo la mirada. Sus amigos se habían quedado cómo tontos, después de tantas suposiciones y resultaba que bajo ese flequillo lo único que ocultaba el mago era otro bello ojo.

-Tiene el ojo normal….- dijo Sting

-Pues claro, ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que ocultaba un alíen bajo el flequillo?- se burló, aún con la mirada gacha.

-Lo siento, nos pusimos paranoi… espera, ¿estás llorando?- preguntó su amigo

-¿Qué? No

-Tienes los ojos húmedos…- aportó Yukino que se había acercado más al mago para poder verlo bien- Como si te estuvieses aguantando el llanto….

-Tonterías…

-Rogue… somos tus amigos, tu familia… confía en nosotros. ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo la peliblanca

-Nada

-Joder, Rogue, no me lo creo, ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Prometo que no me reiré- dijo Sting más serio de lo que había estado nunca. Rogue suspiró.

-Ya sabéis que yo de niño fui el subordinado de Gajeel, ¿no?- respondió con la voz un poco rota

-¿Gajeel? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?

-En aquella época él era miembro de Phantom Lord…

-Ah, sí, el gremio ese del que tanto hablabas hace unos años, hacía tiempo que no lo mencionabas…

-Eso es porque Phantom Lord era un gremio oscuro, y ahora Sabertooth me ha enseñado el valor de la amistad y los compañeros, ya no opino lo mismo sobre aquel lugar- Sting abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Gremio oscuro? Nunca me lo habías dicho

-No me parecía relevante…

-Pues joder si es relevante…

-Déjame en paz, Sting

-No, no te enfades, es solo que…- dijo el rubio y Rogue suspiró

-Gajeel no era cómo Natsu… él… él me gritaba continuamente y me pegaba… me decía que no tenía fuerza, que no valía para nada… creo que lo hacía para que mejorase pero dolía, ¿sabes?

-Rogue…

-Cuando me miraba fijamente con esa mirada helada yo solo quería apartar la vista, pero él me obligaba a mirarlo fijamente… para mí eso era lo peor, me sentía indefenso e inferior… por ello me deje crecer el pelo y comencé a taparme el ojo derecho, así no tenía que establecer tanto contacto visual, era… era cómo mi escudo… ¿absurdo, no? Y ahora me he convertido en un idiota incapaz de mirar a la cara a alguien si no es "protegiéndome"… Gajeel tenía razón, era débil y lo sigo siendo, solo soy un niñato asustado…

-Rogue, no, tú no…

-Pero… ¿tú no admirabas a Gajeel?

-Sí… quería ser cómo él, quería dejar de ser aquel niño llorón… Admiraba su fuerza, admiraba su poder, pero a la vez lo temía…

-Joder Rogue… ¿Sabes qué? Que voy a ir ahora mismo a Fairy Tail y hacerle pagar a ese idiota

-No digas tonterías, Sting

-Hablo en serio

-Eso ya ha quedado en el pasado…

-Nunca es demasiado tarde para que te den una lección- respondió decidido y lleno de energía

-De verdad, Sting, no hace falta, no lo hagas, si yo no le guardo rencor tú tampoco, ¿entendido?

-Entendido- dijo Sting fastidiado. Rogue sonrío y después se fue.

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Gajeel, verdad?- preguntó Yukino, que conocía a Sting a la perfección y sabía que no iba a dejar las cosas así

-Pues claro, Rogue puede decir lo que quiera, pero nadie hace daño a un miembro de nuestra familia y se sale de rositas


End file.
